owobotfandomcom-20200213-history
OwO Bot Wiki:Administrators
Administrators are trusted users who are generally chosen by the community to have all privileges from both the Content Moderator and Discussions Moderator groups, and have the ability to users from editing and other actions. They also have access to the following rights: * Grant and revoke both the Chat Moderator and Discussions Moderator rights. * Edit the community's . * Edit white-listed . For more details, see the . Being an administrator makes the tag "ADMIN" appear next to a user's name on their profile, unless changed on MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-sysop. Administrators, also called admins or sysops, are users with additional tools to help with more advanced wiki maintenance (such as and ). They also have wiki moderation tools like the ability to users. This gives admins a lot of power, but there's often a question as to what the role of an admin should be and how that power should be used: Are admins meant to be the boss of a community, or are they meant to be something else? (Read more at .) Meet our Administrators Active Administrators Trisquel Whare (talk • ) has only been playing OwO Bot since about 15-Aug-2019. He is not a staff member of the OwO Bot Support server on Discord, and is not even a Patreon subscriber. He became an Administrator on the on 28-Nov-2019 when he saw that the wiki (then named "Owobot Wiki") was practically abandoned, and had even been vandalised, and most of the information on it was either inaccurate or out-of-date. Having been an Admin on other wikis in the past, and with some experience on the English Wikipedia, he decided to have a go at reinvigorating this wiki and making it more useful to the OwO Bot player community. Fortunately the Founder was still able to be contacted via Discord, but they said that they haven't played OwO in a while. The "keys to the kingdom" were duly handed over without the need for an process, and the rest is history. TopTierWifu (talk • ) is a Helper on the OwO Bot Support server on Discord, and is a Patreon subscriber. They became an Administrator on the OwO Bot Wiki on 28-Nov-2019 by contacting Trisquel Whare in the channel in the OwO Bot Support server on Discord and offering to help with the wiki. @Tris was already aware of @Wifu's experience with FANDOM wikis, having come across this site which was created by @Wifu on 8-Feb-2019. Being that @Wifu is a staff member on the OwO Bot Support server as well, @Tris jumped at the opportunity to have someone more knowledgable about OwO as part of the wiki staff team. NerdyElsa (talk • ) is a Helper on the OwO Bot Support server on Discord, and is a Patreon subscriber. They became an Administrator on the OwO Bot Wiki on 12-Dec-2019 after contributing over 20 edits and page additions to the Wiki within 24 hours. @Tris was elated that @Elsa was willing to update and expand upon the Wiki, especially as she is another staff member on the OwO Bot Support server, and happily added her to the team. Inactive Administrators Mrgreggs (talk • ) aka @Autumn on Discord, is still technically an Administrator on the , and is also the Founder of this site. They are not active here though, and do not currently play OwO Bot. Category:OwO Bot Wiki